


Zack's Orders, Who Would Argue With Those?

by acesdesire



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, clackweek, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack always has an interesting way of completing whatever mission he's given, but what happens when he's leading a mission, and poor Cloud is just one of his faithful followers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack's Orders, Who Would Argue With Those?

**For Clack Week 2016 - DAY 4 - Comical**

* * *

"Alright, troops. I want you two to stand guard out here. Cloud, you come with me," Zack instructed, giving a wave to Cloud to follow him while the other two infantrymen took their positions at the back door.

"To the front? Why?" Cloud asked, nervously. He was a little embarrassed that _the_ Zack Fair had chosen him specifically to tag along at his side—embarrassed, and a little proud.

"'Cause, we're going in there," Zack said, stopping when he came to the corner of the building. He peeked around to the front where a lineup of guys were waiting to get in.

"What? We'll never get in there. Especially when we're dressed like Shinra operatives," Cloud frowned.

"Why not?" Zack asked, cocking a brow as he turned his gaze toward the younger man. He fought a smile when he saw a blush creeping up behind long blond bangs.

"W-we don't look like we belong here, do we? I mean, we don't look... gay," Cloud mumbled.

"We do if we go in like this," Zack casually shrugged, slinging an arm around Cloud's waist.

"Hey! Zack!" Cloud protested, trying to push the SOLDIER off of him, but the man was persistent.

"C'mon, Cloudy. The Turks are sure this guy is the one behind the Junon attack." Zack dropped his hand from Cloud's waist, not wanting to pressure Cloud further if he really didn't want to be a part of this operation. He waited a moment. Cloud was staring at the ground, his face turning redder by the second.

"Just how important is it to get this guy?" Cloud asked, eyes far from Zack's.

"Pretty darn important. He attacked the whole town, Cloud."

"Right. And you're absolutely _positive_ that he's hiding out in this..." Cloud swallowed. "Gay bar?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure. Is that enough?" Zack asked, his hands tying themselves in knots as he waited for a response. He could feel his stomach tightening into knots, too. Just the thought of being that close to Cloud, even if it was only pretend... He was so excited, he could hardly stand still.

"Yeah, fine," Cloud agreed, heaving the heaviest, most irritated sigh Zack had ever heard. "But I'm only doing this for Shinra," he added, as Zack's arm wove its way back around his waist.

"Right," Zack agreed. Cloud swallowed hard. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"And we'll never speak of it again," he said, as they started towards the door. The irritation was completely gone from his voice now, which Zack picked up on right away.

"Never," Zack shook his head, a wide smirk taking over his lips as Cloud nestled his red face in against his side.


End file.
